Coronation Day
by Dancing under the velvet moon
Summary: Jack watched over Anna ever since she had been a little girl .During coronation day Anna meets Hans and Jack doesn't like him one bit . Seeing Anna so sad switched something off in jack something that he really didn't mind . " d-did you just nip my nose !" "You called me old ." JANNA K(plus)- T


Disclaimer : **Janna **anyone ? Just a girl with an imagination like the rest of you .

* * *

**coronation day**

The strawberry blonde lay in her oversized plush bed sleeping soundly a string of drool on her chin the princess hair wild and untamed snoring short huffs .

" Pfft ," came a contained chuckle .

" Princess Anna ..," the servant muffled voice says knocking on the door moments later .

She twitches and snorts and rises up from her bed wiping away the drool and taking the hair from her mouth .

" pshhh .. "

" princess Anna, "the voice says again " sorry to wake you ... "

With her eyes still shut she tries her best to raise her voice and sound as if she was awake " oh no,no you didn't ," anna rest her head on her arms " I've been up for hours ." Her voices fades off again and her head begins to slide down her arms followed by prominent snores .

she jolts ,startled eyes still closed " who is it ! "

" haha,"

" wa- uh still me mam the gates will open soon time to get ready ,"

Anna stretches her limbs slouching back to a comfortable and lazy posture " of course . " she clears her throat " ready for what ? " her head tilts to nowhere in particular .

" Your sisters coronation , ma'am ? " his statement comes out as a question

" My sisters cornoration ... "She smacks her lips together . Her eyes go wide and then proceeds to jump of of bed but ends up in a heap on tangled sheets on the floor . " coronation day is today ! " she exclaims getting back off .

" Woah slow down there ," the pale blue teen says covering his eyes so he wouldnt se the girl who was stripping shouting on about coronation day .

anna then zooms out her room Jack right beside her " It's coronation day ! " she exclaims once again swirling a servant in the process .

The winter spirit rolls his eyes a smirk on his face " As you've said 10 billion times ." He lays on his staff his head resting on his palm .

The window is open, so's that door

I didn't know they did that anymore

" silly ," jack chuckles holding his hand to his mouth following her down the halls .

Who knew we owned eight thousand salad plates?

He grabs one of the bronze white plates examining it with a raised eyebrow " expensive ," he concludes then places it back . The maid looks around with a panicked expression to see if anyone else saw then shakes it off deeming it too old for this .

For years I've roamed these empty halls

Why have a ballroom with no balls?

" Hey ," he says pointing an accusing finger at her " I asked you like 5 times ."

Finally they're opening up the gates

she jumps on the railings sliding down " that's dangerous ," he warns but is futile ,he knew how she acted since he's spended so much time with the princess .

There'll be actual real live people

It'll be totally strange

" you're acting like I'm not here ," he says rolling his eyes leaning on his staff .

But wow, am I so ready for this change?

'Cause for the first time in forever

she jumps out the decorated window and onto the platform " careful now ," he says somehow trying the steady the balance with his arms .

There'll be music, there'll be light

For the first time in forever

I'll be dancing through the night

" ground , ground ,dangerous ," he warns .

Don't know if I'm elated or gassy

But I'm somewhere in that zone

He chuckles saying a soft " gross ."

'Cause for the first time in forever

I won't be alone

I can't wait to meet everyone! _[gasp]_

What if I meet... the one?

" Oh ,come on all you really need is fun ! lets say I-" she passes through him .

Tonight imagine me gowned and all

Fetchingly draped against the wall

The picture of sophisticated grace

" haha," he laughs as she wraps herself in the velvet drape and ultimately hits herself with it .

Ooh! I suddenly see him standing there

A beautiful stranger, tall and fair

I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face

she chugs chocolates staring nervously at the bronze head " aww cute just like a chipmunk ," he coos

But then we laugh and talk all evening,

Which is totally bizarre

Nothing like the life I've led so far

Anna then grabs the bronze head and swings it around " careful not to destroy stuff like you always do," he teases .

For the first time in forever

There'll be magic, there'll be fun

" exactly ! ," he exclaims waving his staff above his head," fun! Just you watch well play in the snow all night log !"

For the first time in forever

I could be noticed by someone

" hopeless romantic I tell ya ." He chuckles to himself watching the princess continue to sing .

And I know it is totally crazy

To dream I'd find romance

But for the first time in forever

At least I've got a chance

" ya , chance to be noticed by a total weirdo ," he snorts .

_its_ only for today

It's agony to wait

" slow down ,slow down " he grunts catching up to her .

The gate

For the first time in forever

I'm getting what I'm dreaming of

" woah " he shout flipping upwards to avoid the big yellow cake " careful next time ."

A chance to change my lonely world

A chance to find true love

I know it all ends tomorrow,

So it has to be today

'Cause for the first time in forever

For the first time in forever

Nothing's in my way!

" Slow down Anna ! "

all of a sudden a horse smashes into her and the strawberry blonde beauty falls on a wooden boat a startled scream passes her lips .

" What'd ya tell you .," jacks says giving Anna a playful disapproving stare .

Her angry " hey !" Aimed at the perpetrator turns into a " heeeey ." As her eyes fall pon the man .

" Are you okay ? " The man says with (FAKE)worry .

" I don't like this guy he looks pretty sketchy to me ," jack says rubbing his chin and nodding in confirmation .

"no,no I'm okay ," she says fumbling with her words .

"Are you sure ? " he asks again .

" She said she was okay Now take your ugly sideburns and get out of here ." Jack hisses scowling at the man as the proceeds to lift her from the boat .

" Hm ," he huffs and taps the horse who had its hoove on the boat with his staff it snorts and causes the two humans to be even closer on the boat . After coming back to its senses the horse puts its hoove on the boat which flips the two parties with Anna on Hans .

jacks looks at the man with disgust " cmon get offa him anna !"

" This is awkward ," she begins " not that your awkward , I-I'm awk- you're gorgeous ."

Jack face palms running his pale hand through his white hair " If thats what you call gorgeous then im freaking magnificent ."

" I like to formerly apologize ," blah blah blah blah blah jack heard after that and decided to occupy his time by mocking Hans .

He then spotted the clock,it was almost time " say , we better go Anna the coronation is calling !" Jack yells over at the girl .

The bell then rings

she shakes her head ridding her of her thoughts " oh no the bells , the cornoration ."

" Like I said ," jack sighs " do you ever listen ?"

Anna looks at Hans " a-ah I'd better go ."

" Yeah you'd better ." Jack chortles " don't make me throw a snowball at you !"

The strawberry blonde lifts up her dress running as fast as she could to the castle while jack floated next to her wrapping his body around his staff .

After Elsa is pronounced the new queen of Arendelle the party begins . They both stand awkwardly beside eachother the room now filled with music and voices .

" C'mon Anna say something she's your sister for crying out loud " the winter spirit says in exasperation .

" Hi " Elsa warmly greets her younger sister .

"there you go !" Jack exclaims waving his staff around for emphasis " way to break the ice ."

"H-Hi to me ? " Anna asks looking around then pointing to herself .

" Now hi me ,Jack Frost ," He sarcastically says rolling his icy blue orbs .

" Your majesty ," the two men interrupt heir moment " the duke of weaselton "

" Wesselton " the short old man corrects " it's wesselton ."

Jack hold his stomach laughing " weaselton he sure looks like a weasel !"

He then bows the mans gray toupee unattached and barley hanging on his head .

Jack slaps his hand on his knee roaring with laughter .

There was a clear sign of discomfort of the queens face " thank you ,only I don't dance ...but my sister does ."

Jack rests his arms behind his head chuckling as the princess was being dragged to the center of the ballroom floor .

His smile falters as he catches sight of what was his name ? Hans as he recalls . Leaving Anna and floating over to the prince he over hears a conversation .

( for the sake of a good oneshot lets just pretend they have phones )

"tonight is the night ." Hans says muffled sounds come through the phone . " I found the perfect girl to ,naive and everything !"

Jacks eyebrows furrow pale blue lips tugging into a frown the spirit goes closer to the prince .

" You know 13th in the throne won't get me anywhere ... Oh, she's a beauty to so that doesn't hurt ... Anna her name is."

Jacks chest Swells with anger but then he smirks getting a sudden idea . He floats to the door of a storage room and opens it and just as Hans takes a step back he freezes the floor the frost leading to Hans . Next comes a series of shouts and yells s just before he lands on the floor inside the said room .Chuckling jack shuts the door and freezes the nob with the tap of his oddly shaped staff .

His ice frost eyes lost its mirth once he sees Anna walking away from her sister a crestfallen expression on her face she walks off and he follows after her .

Which brings them to where they are now .

she and jack are on one of the many balconies of the castle she is seated on the railing hugging her legs, head rested on her knees, eyes downcast appearing to be hallow not shining with the happiness that usually inhabited her beautiful aqua eyes .

" I'm so... Alone," she whispers translucent tears sliding down her flushed cheeks .

Jacks eyes soften ," No Anna you aren't alone I'm always here always by your side ." He hated seeing her like this sometimes during the wee hours of the night the female infront of him would cry declaring she was alone and no one loved her . It's the reason he became so attached to the whimsical princess .

_They both felt alone like no one was there in this world ._

But that was just it he wasn't really alone Anna is there for him even if she's never seen him .Her melodious laugh is all that is need to make him feel jubilant like hes soaring through the blue sky .

" How about a little snow, princess?" With a blow in the air snowflakes starts to fall .

one single blue snowflake lands on her button nose her eyes widened " snow?" Came her soft whisper .

Jack smiles leaning on his staff watching the girl who looks up and starts to laugh .

" Snow !" She shouts her voice surprised but filled with joy .

" Yeah snow ." Jack gives the female a lobed sided grin a euphoric feeling bubbling inside his chest .

"S-snow but... How?" She looks down before raising her head eyes enlarging from a sudden thought .

" You're welcome ." Jack chuckles .

He hears a gasp and he freezes what did she have to gasp for ? Swirling around her mouth drops eyes impossibly wide . When he approaches her she steps back cautiously eyeing him her hand feeling for the handle of the corridor .

" W-wait you can s-see me?!" Because this the initial reaction from the winter spirit and would perhaps be the reaction of anyone in his position .

Her hand grabs ahold of the handle and she swings it open but quicker than her he shuts it floating above her and staring intently down on her ." You see me?"

" Oh my gosh ! Oh my gosh ! A floating man !" She shrieks .

He pumps his chest out " that's Jack Frost to you ."

Her eyes dilate " Old man winter ?! You don't seem old ?! You're ..." She trails off .

" Young ." He offers with a shrug .

" Extremelyhotforsomeonewhosesupposetobecold ." She says the words coming out like a flooding river she gasp her face turning a dark red .

He smirks but inside if it could he knows his heart would be pounding uncontrollably " so that's it~" he teases trying his best to not hot let his voice waver .

" I-I'm so sorry that was very rude of me mr. Frost" She apologizes stammering .

He raises an eyebrow " What no 'this isn't real ,you're just a hallucination, I just probably hit my head on something'?"

" I mean ," she eyes him wearily " is it ?"

He scoffs " Of course not !"

she smiles brightly "then we have no problem !"

She sighs in contempt eyes flickering to him .

" Not sad anymore, princess ?" He says getting closer .

embarrassment flushes over her " o-oh you saw me crying ... That's- I'm sorry ."

He laughs " don't apologize we all feel like that don't we ? Plus it isn't the first time I've seen you cry like that- oh remember that one night when-"

She steps back a little " wait you watch me ?!"

Getting the jest of how it sounded he responds " w-what n-no ! More like watch over you yeah, like a guardian ." He Scratches his neck cheeks turning purple .

She burst forwards slams her hands on the railing and blurts out "You _watch me _?!"

Their faces are so close she could feel the cold radiating off the tip of his nose . " Isnt that an admirable thing to keep someone safe ,"

" you don't 'keep me safe' you-"

With a sudden burst of courage he lurches forward smashing their lips together. He honestly didn't know what compelled him to connect their lips . Maybe it was because she was so impossibly cute when she got angry or the way MiMs light danced on her skin illuminated her aqua eyes.

All he knows is that the kiss so much better than he could ever comprehend .It was something jack never really thought of or cared for, romance . Right at this moment he couldn't dream of anything better . His cold pale blue lips on her warm pink ones was heaven .

but that was just it _cold ._

For once he cursed how cold he was he wanted to kiss her longer her reaction was priceless so it wasn't all that bad .

" Cold, cold, cold !" She stumbles licking her lips and doing what she could do to get them to normal lip temperature .

he chuckles " wanna try that again ?"she nods closing her eyes and leaning towards them .

A mischievous glint dancing across his eyes and landing on his lips turning into a smirk he bites the peach tip of her nose .

Her eyes shoot open "What ?"

He bursts out with laughter " you should have seen your face so cute !" Because who is jack without his playful nature .

" Y-you nipped at my nose !" she says in accusation .

" You called me an old man ."

" Y-you-" deciding to abandon her statement she grabs the back of his neck and connects their lips again .

Ever the romantic she says " All of my life has been a series of doors in my face but love is an open door ." Between their passionate kisses .

his lips tug into a smile " Life ... Can be so much more with you ."

" With you ." She coos giggling .

* * *

Soo yeah long and crafty but hey it a one shot .


End file.
